The Same, Yet Different
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Just a short little one shot about Jason reflecting on the fact that he's no longer purely Roman. How he feels and what he thinks he should do about! Not my best work but please give it a try!


**Dsiclaimer: I dunno where this came from... usually I avoid writing Jason fanfics but I just couldn't shake this idea. **

oooOOOooo

Jason just couldn't seem to shake the feeling of being different from everybody else.

He had been feeling this way for a while. Actually ever since he had left Camp Half-Blood. He wasn't Greek, he never was.

But he wasn't quite Roman either. He had used to be. Before Hera's scheme Jason had known exactly who and what he was. He was a Roman demigods, Praetor in fact. He had had to be the ideal Roman, keeping up appearances, forcing emotions back. Jason had been relied on to help lead Camp Jupiter, his former home. There was no way the Romans would have elected Jason if he was anything other than the ideal Roman warrior/leader.

Yet he had left- been taken actually. Taken to a camp filled full of Greek demigods. His enemies.

So why had it been so easy for Jason to stay with them? Fitting in during all the activities (even if he did have a different sword fighting style), sharing food at campfires, making friends with almost every single person there (cough, Clarisse, cough). Even if some weren't the strongest of friendships they were still friendships. And Jason knew deep down that if it ever really came down to it he would put his life in one of the Greek demigods hands with much less hesitation than if he had to place it in the hands of some Roman demigods.

He had been feeling that way and had been actually scared for the moment or two before he would force himself to think of other topics. Before he had been uncertain as there had been nothing to prove what deep down he had known to be true since he set sail on the Argo II. Since the time they had all spent in the House of Hades, however, he had been sure. When the lares of past legionarres hadn't responded to him he had known. It had been a hard blow, something he hadn't yet come to terms with if he was honest with himself. He had managed to get through the realization that he no longer belonged with the Romans because they didn't want some Roman/Greek hybrid to lead them.

So Jason had assigned his praetorship to Frank who had been able to command the Roman lares with no difficulty. They responded fiercly and instantly to him and Jason had thrown all of his emotions into fighting after that, unable to work through what he had just realized.

He was neither Greek, nor Roman. Was not purely one race of demigod. Not after what he had been through.

Jason was no longer Jason Grace, Roman demigod and Praetor.

Jason Grace was Roman _and_ Greek. Some sort of mix.

He had started to realize when he had noticed his fighting style alternating between the two techniques while he was in a battle. The way he felt comfortable in Camp Half-Blood instead of feeling like it was enemy ground. How he handled himself and his emotions had changed. Jason no longer held everything in the way Romans were supposed to, he no longer felt that being emotional was a weakness. He opened up to people- only a few, granted, but it was still better than nothing. Jason was more relaxed and- probably due to Connor and Travis Stoll- he had become more lenient when it came to rule breakers.

Jason himself still tried hard never to break a rule. Staying out at Camp Half-Blood after lights out? No way, Jason would never do it. He had heard about all the rules Percy Jackson broke and Jason couldn't help but think after Rachel had told him that he and the guy seemed to be polar opposites.

Jason had been raised differently than the demigods here. He was used to rules, routines, training and punishment. Precision. There were things about Jason that would never be changed because that was just who he was and not breaking rules was one of those things.

But the Greeks had still managed to affect him in those six months. His personality, appearance and some morals had been altered ever so slightly. Not a lot but just enough to show and make him different.

So here he was, laying in his bed on the Argo II late at night, finally sorting through what was going on with him.

He wondered if Percy was feeling the same thing as him, wondered if maybe Jason wasn't the only one. Maybe they could relate.

But then he shook the hope off and his insecurities came over him.

Percy had only been at Camp Jupiter for a week. Yes he had gotten the tattoo and yes he had become Praetor. The Romans had (somehow) been convinced to accept a Greek into their ranks. Not just into their ranks, but as their leader. In one week Percy had somehow persuaded the Romans to accept him. Jason had never really been able to get over it.

But had Percy accepted the Romans like Jason had accepted the Greeks?

That was what Jason wondered about. When he had arrived at Camp Half-Blood he had been suffering from memory loss. He had nothing to fall back on, no where he could call home because he hadn't been able to remember a single thing. Not one.

So the Greeks had filled that. They had been there when Jason had nothing and they had accepted him, taken him in. Tried to pretend they were one of their own.

Percy however, had remembered Annabeth. And _somehow_ she had been enough for him to go back to, to have faith in. Somehow Percy had known that he and Annabeth would be together again _no matter what_, despite the fact that he had nothing to prove it except his ability to remember her. She had kept him who he was, she had been the person to guide him and _she hadn't even been with him at the time._

So there was probably no way that Percy was feeling what Jason was. He probably hadn't developed as deep of a connection with Camp Jupiter and it's people as Jason had with Camp Half-Blood and the Greeks.

Idly he wondered where he would go after this was all over. Camp Jupiter had been his home for years but somehow... somehow Camp Half-Blood had felt more of a home to Jason than Camp Jupiter ever had. He got along with the people, had more friends. He had more fun.

Piper would go to Camp Half-Blood, and probably so would Leo.

So where would Jason go? _Gods, why was he even doubting it?_ He bet that nobody else had the problem he had. They all knew what they wanted, the only one who may even be having second thoughts was Percy, but by the was he acted it was obvious he missed Camp Half-Blood more than almost anything.

_So why wasn't Jason missing Camp Jupiter?_

He turned over to stare in darkness at the wall he was facing. He was the only one. He was alone.

oooOOOooo

**Review and tell me what you think! Sorry if it's terrible!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
